Field
This disclosure relates generally to data processing systems, and more specifically, to data integrity checking within a data processing system.
Related Art
In a data processing system, embedded firmware and data must be read from nonvolatile memory (NVM) in order to execute many of the commands necessary for operating the embedded nonvolatile memory. For example, these reads pass parameters used for setting up and controller the bias voltages necessary for many of the operations in the nonvolatile memory, such as trim levels, pulse durations, verify levels, etc. Any reads to this firmware and data which outputs incorrect values has the potential for destructive system failure.